PTL 0001: U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,667 A (GYROTECH CORPORATION). 1989 Jan. 24;
PTL 0002: GB 325190 A (FRIED). 1930 Feb. 11; and
PTL 0003: WO WO 00/20083 A (GEURTS). 2000 Apr. 13,
for example, describe activity frames comprising three concentric rings: a first or outer ring mounted between a pair of opposed bearings in a opposed pair of supports, for example upstanding members of a frame, the first bearings having a having a first common axis; a second or middle ring mounted between opposed bearings on the first ring, the bearings having a second common axis orthogonal to the first common axis; a third or inner ring mounted between opposed bearings on the second ring, the bearings having a third common axis orthogonal to the second axis. Such activity frames enable a person on the inner ring to execute movement in three dimensions with respect to the pair of supports.
However the play value of such an activity frame is limited in terms of the variety of activities that can be undertaken.
This invention seeks to provide an activity frame comprising three rings that can be configured in a number of different ways so opening a variety of activities.